Suika in the Hakurei Family
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: The Story behind why Ibuki Suika lives at the Shrine, Retelling of Sakayata Tea Mansion's Doujin: Suika in the Yakumo Family. Oneshot


Sayakata Tea Mansion Presents:

Suika in Yakumo Family

_Nah, just kidding:_

Suika in Hakurei Family

Fictionalized and Re-telling by: wrathie

* * *

'Well… you're an odd one…'

'You have horns on the top of your head…'

'That's strange… we don't have any… not here…'

'Eh… Oni?'

'What is an 'Oni'?'

No… Stop…

'What are you… you are causing a nuisance…'

Don't speak anymore… you're… you're…-

'What do you mean, scared? You're so adorable! How about you have this sweet?'

No… Stop it, this can't be true!!

'What's this kid doing with a drink. C'mon, give it to the real man who can drink it!!'

NO! YOU'RE LYING!

The humans don't fear Oni no more.

'Oh…'

That day, the fateful day that I met her, I had lost all but hope…

'How unusual…'

The way she stood out from the crowd, it was as if she had an aura all around her that only I could see. The mischievous grin on her face, the way she held her parasol up high made her just striking.

'To see an oni appear before people in this current day. Just what does she intend to now, I wonder?'

Her words reminded me of the harsh reality and the harsh question that I myself failed to realize.

_Why am I here, today?_

_Why did I come here…_

_When did I start wandering…_

_How can I change this…_

_This way of living…_

'Wha?'

Feeling someone peering over me, I woke up and gave a loud shriek almost immediately.

'AAAHHHHHH!'

'Wow, it's rare to see you out of it like this, ze.'

Standing in front of me, with a face that could resemble a decomposed body was Marisa. In a single instant, my heart went up to my throat and I screamed so loudly I feared the roof would fall on me.

'AND YOU, TAKE OF THAT IDIOTIC MAKEUP!!'

Hearing Reimu scream at Marisa, I witnessed the amazing sight of Marisa being knocked several feet with just a single blow from Reimu.

'GEEZ. Instead of helping with the cleaning, you're just sleeping there…'

Walking over to me, Reimu bent down and wiped the drool of my face as I just dumbly stared into space.

The sake in my blood made it hard for me to concentrate and I just slurred back a reply to her.

'Sowwy, Raymoo…'

'Hmph.'

Turning red, Reimu just sort of shrugged and looked away before she grabbed her broom to poke at the corpse of Marisa.

'Get up and get out of the way.'

'Pfft… so you say those things to Suika huh… who was the one who was staring at Suika's sleeping face and tickling her hair a moment ago.

'N-NOW THAT'S A LIE!!'

'H-Haha'

Watching the rapidly steaming Reimu chase the tickled Marisa out and around the shrine's courtyard, I could not help but laugh at how well the two of them get along.

'Raymoo is so cute when embarassed heh and Mawisa is so mischievous and taunting… I wish they will be frank with their feelings…'

Commenting to no one but myself, I laid against the door and watched the fight while using my powers to clean up the mess that Reimu was cleaning up before me.

'Hey you!! You're ruining the flowers!!'

'No I am not! You're the one that is stepping in them, Marisa!!'

Arguing with each other over a random subject, I was greeted with the both of them pulling each other's cheeks and then exchanging blows with their make shift 'swords' which was substituted for brooms.

'Ha ha ha'

… why did I have an old dream like that?

What am I doing here doesn't matter…

I never feel lonely when I am here…

Everyone is always lively and every day is interesting…

No one dislikes me and all of them likes me and accepts me…

NO.

That is a lie, Ibuki Suika…

'Ha… ha… ha…'

Reminded of the fact that I am one of the strongest youkai in gensokyo, the books were totally re-written.

They just fear you, Ibuki Suika…

No… that is a lie…

Only Reimu would accept you as she is the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…

No… Marisa too… there is Youmu… Reisen… Sakuya…

Only Reimu would take you in… Ibuki Suika…

NO... … no…

* * *

'… ha… ha…'

What if Reimu passed on… that day will come… it will definitely come one day… and I will live to see it.

It is cruel but yes, I will say Reimu pass on in front of me while I sit, helpless to do anything…

When that happens…

Who will take me in… who will accept me as… Ibuki Suika, the oni of Gensokyo.

I…

I do not want to be feared…

Feeling the pain of reality hit me, my laughter went dry and as I felt my lips do the same, I drank another gulp of Sake and closed the doors behind me, covering Marisa and Reimu's argument altogether..

'What's with Suika… she doesn't look too good…'

'Mm… she seems kind of disturbed.'

--

Group…

I just remembered… my people… in the land of the Oni…

I could still see them, staring at me with hatred and distrusts in their eyes when I took their treasures from them.

The 'chain that will never break' and 'the gourd that will never be empty'. I wore them all over me as a sign of my victory over them and yet, all they could do was…

'_Liar.'_

'_You, Ibuki Suika, are a liar'_

It had stung, the fact that I was called that by people of the same kind. It was true that sticks and stones may break my bones… and words will never hurt me.

But… for a brief moment, I felt betrayed and guilty.

They were the ones who laid the terms and they were the ones who were cocky at first.

I laughed at the sight when I threw the whole lot of them straight clear to the next mountain with my strength.

Yet…

They had the cheek to call me a liar…

Just because I defeated them…

Just because…

I wanted the relationship between Onis and humans to be restored.

Just for that reason, I was called a liar. Ahh… how life sucks…

'… Bottoms Upsh!'

Sharing the drink with no one other than myself, I placed the bottle to my lips and I drank to my hearts content…

--

'_You want to live with the humans again?'_

'_What the heck are you talking about?'_

'_We have nothing to do with the humans anymore!'_

'_The humans don't fear us anymore… we don't need each other for anything now. We are through with them, Suika!'_

Those cowards… as I hear them mumbling quietly to themselves as they stood behind me, I whirled around and confronted them with tears coming out of my eyes.

'YOU ARE WRONG! IF YOU ARE AFRAID JUST SAID SO, YOU COWARD!'

'WHY YOU!!'

The elder Oni rushed at me, his hands outstretched to grab me but I just scoffed and punched him to the air with a casual swing of my arms.

I am sure my eyes were speaking volumes to the other Onis' around me as they all backed off, afraid of my power and strength.

'IF YOU ARE AFRAID, SAY IT!'

It's not like me to lose my temper or to be really sober and serious but these people, the same people I call family… they were cowards… they dare not face the truth.

If they fear them, fear of being overtaken by the humans… we should them face them…

Fear, is just that, something that causes you not to act…

If we… if we just started to fight with them again… Then we, as Onis'… could make a comeback!

'YOU'RE WRONG, IT IS HUMAN INSTINCT TO FEAR THE ONI!'

'That's why humans pursue science, so they can free themselves from us! WE EXISTS TO HUNT HUMANS! THAT'S WHAT THE HUMAN-ONI RELATIONSHIP IS ABOUT!'

'THE ONI TURNED THEIR BACKS ON HUMANS?! WHAT A JOKE! It's more like… Oni can't keep up with humans any longer…'

A dramatic pause and the crowd was still silent when I whispered softly to them.

'So… let's… go and live with the humans…'

'YOU BE SILENT!! KEEP YOUR RACIAL IDEALOGIES OUT OF THIS!!'

'QUIT lying… humans don't even believe in us anymore… we figured that out a long time ago… The liar is you, Ibuki Suika…'

No…

I'm not…

That time… all I could do was cry… cry and shake my head at being rebutted…

I'M NOT A LIAR!!

Walking through the Magical Forest, I paused to take a small break by taking another sip of sake and I sorta tumbled to the floor to look at the night sky. It was always beautiful back at the Oni world… the sky was never polluted and I could see the night sky everyday… just like Gensokyo…

Not like the human world I visited…

The place was shiny, filled with silver and grey. The people there were dependent on magic, not like the magic welded by Marisa or Alice but by magic that flows through a line.

I've gathered that magic before and I got quite a big shock, it wasn't painful but it tickles. I made a whole wide area turn black when I did that in the night!

It was fun… real fun.

'… Hic… I wonder what was for dinner. Reimu probably is waiting for me…'

Before I had realized it, I had said her name out and I immediately regretted doing that.

I had made my mind to run away from home and it frustrated me so that I was reminded of the person that I do not want to be reminded off.

Hakurei Reimu.

The only person that viewed me and accepted me as an Oni.

She didn't call me a liar… she allowed me to stay at the shrine.

… she is everything…

…

…..

'NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT THE SHRINE!!'

Clutching my head, I shook my head vigorously before running blind in front of me, hoping beyond hope that I would forget about Reimu and the Hakurei Shrine.

'Please… I… I really don't want to… I…'

'I DON'T REALLY WANT TO LEAVE!!'

Crying out loud, I opened my eyes too late as I crashed into a large boulder and all went black.

* * *

'Ugh…'

Stirring, I struggled to get up only to feel a hand push me down again. As my vision was hazy, all I could see was ablur and I hesitantly called out the first name that would treat me with such kindness.

Not the half-ghost, which would smile and just shake her head at me.

Not the Normal Magician who would always just say it is a bother to treat Youkai

Not the Seven Colored Puppeteer who would just use her dolls to tend to me..

But the Red-white…

'Reimu?'

'Ara ara…'

As my vision cleared, I finally could see that it was Ran, Yukari's Shikigami and an associate of mine that was tending by my side.

I gingerly smiled apologetically to her before I placed a hand on my head.

'Ran… t-thank you… I wasn't thinking straight…'

'That's quite fine. Any friend of Lady Yukari is a friend of the Yakumo household.'

My head was bandaged tightly and I could feel a great big bump on my head where it connected straight on with the boulder.

'That was quite surprising thou, Suika. We heard a large explosion and when I hurried over, the boulder was smashed to bits with you lying face down on the floor.

'… AHah I have a thick head!!'

Laughing as I finally got up, I checked myself for any other injuries and I was thankful to find that there was none.

With that in mind, I gently smiled as this was exactly the household that I wanted to visit. After all, the only other person in Gensokyo who can manipulate borders is none other than…

'Ran, is Yukari around?'

'Unfortunately, she is not… Suika…'

Answering me matter-of-factly, Ran smiled as well as she pushed me down to bed before continuing her sentence.

'Lady Yukari won't be back as she has an appointment with the Human Village today with Fujiwara no Mokou and Keine Kamishirasawa.'

'Is… that so…'

Disappointed, I was about to get up again when Ran stopped me with a wave of her fingers.

'Why don't you stay till she come back? It would definitely waste Chen's effort in lifting you all the way here…'

Pointing to the young nekomata who was sleeping right beside me, her body curled into a ball, Ran smiled before running a hand through her fur.

'Chen was the one who found you, although I was the one who heard it. She saved you too as there was a bunch of Youkai starting to gather around there.'

'… Is that so… Thank you, Chen.'

It sounds kinda sad that I would be saved by one of the weakest youkai in Gensokyo but when I looked at the sleeping face of Chen, I thanked her from the bottom of her heart.

The many scratches she had on her face and paws must be the trophy she won from those Youkai.

'She was shouting: 'Ran-sama, Ran-sama!! Suika is hurt!! Save her, Ran-sama' and screaming as if it was her life that depended on it.

If you do not stay over, I'm sure you would be disappointing Chen here.'

As I looked up at the motherly figure of Ran, I could not help but smile at her words too. It was just like Ran, to keep her true intentions in keeping me here.

She wanted me to stay for dinner as she could sense that something is wrong and she is using Chen as an excuse for me to stay over.

It does not matter to Chen who she saves, she is a good child that cares and loves everyone.

If it is Marisa or Reimu or even Remilia Scarlet, she would do the same. Placing her life in the line for a person she knows and cares about.

That is Chen to the core.

'Alright then… but you will drink with me… okay?'

Laughing as I sat up, I pulled the sake bottle from my waist and grinned at Ran.

'… Of course I will.'

Smiling back, Ran got up and pulled me up with her, a smile evident on her face as well.

* * *

'Sorry for just serving you with leftovers, I had forgotten that Lady Yukari finished the rice.'

'No, it's quite alright.'

Politely thanking her for the meal, I waited for the both of us to finish saying our prayers before digging into the food.

Ran was not a ravenous eater and neither was I in the mood to really eat, thus the both of us took quite a bit oftime to finish.

''s good…'

Mumbling as I ate, I was once again reminded of how Reimu would cook rice for me and I shook my head at that thought.

No… I must not return there… I… I…

'Is there something wrong?'

Seeing Ran's surprised face, I hurriedly placed the food down and raised both my hands up defensively.

'No, it's nothing… and… Thank you for the food… it was lovely.'

Bowing to her, I was rewarded with a smile on Ran's face as she placed her bowl down as well.

'Well, I'm glad that you think highly of my culinary skills… Suika.'

'Shall we drink, Ran?'

Grabbing a spare bowl from the table, I poured a full cup for her and offered it to her.

'yes, we shall.'

Taking it with no hesitation what so ever, Ran drank the cup with a single cup before remarking to me.

'We won't stop till we drop?'

'Right! Bottom's UP!'

--

'Really… thanks for the food…'

Smiling as the both of us sat back-to-back at the front porch of Yukari's home, I thanked her for the food and while we were sober and not sober at the same time, I wanted to get something off my chest.

'I made that for Lady Yukari to say that to me of course…but… now that we are alone… and you are fine… why are you looking for Lady Yukari?'

'…'

'I… I want to return to the world of the Oni.'

There was silence again and it was only broken when Ran sipped another cup of sake and I followed suit. The hot liquid poured down my throat and my vision got just a bit hazier.

'Something happened… right? For you to want to return so suddenly… if there is no major incident… I'm sure you do not even want to return there…'

Looking down at my shoes, I mumbled softly so that most of my conversation would be masked away. But it was a futile attempt as Ran just slid closer to me.

'Hey, Oni are the race that came to fight with the humans, right? But… you know…'

'They're really the race that's had the most fun… hic. Watching them grow up… watching them being killed is fine… as we all must eat… but when we see them inventing new things… we were happier to show them how stronger we are compared to them…'

'We onis', like challenges too…'

'As we fought… the humans got cleverer and cleverer… till one day.'

'The humans over took us.'

I do not know what my face showed at that time, but I was sure it wasn't pretty as Ran had a shocked expression all over her usually placid Face.

'Humanity surpassed the oni and when the oni couldn't catch up, humanity didn't care about us and left us. Finally, we didn't appear in front of them anymore…'

'The humans of today don't need Oni anymore and have forgotten about them..

I am clueless to how I am expressing myself. My voice was devoid of emotion while I was bursting in the seams to cry and silently I did cry.

The tears were just leaking from me and no matter how hard I tried to wipe them away, they kept coming. It was the bitter truth that I did not want to admit. It was not a nice feeling at all, to feel such helplessness and bitterness at the truth at the same time.

'But… if humans and oni could compete as equals…, then they could live together again. That's why… I came to Gensokyo.'

My voice turned optimistic now and I was sure that surprised Ran as I continued almost wistfully, recalling the first time I came here.

It was tough, breaking through the barrier but at that time, there was only Yukari.

When I first saw Reimu, I knew she was special, someone I could compete with in equal footings…

'If… If I could just let the humans fear us again… the oni would… the oni would…'

Move on?

Be Stronger?

…

No…

I… I just want the Oni… to be friends and to be acknowledged by the humans again…

'B-But I lost to Reimu!!'

Laughing suddenly, I was unsure whether I was laughing or crying at the point of time and I rocked forwards and backwards.

'Maybe humans don't need oni anymore after all… maybe…'

I was really lying…

My voice was weak at that point of time and I felt helpless and vulnerable under the scrutiny of Ran.

One can never really know what is going through a youkai's mind. If it is a human it is easier to understand and I should never have trusted Ran, who is a fox youkai.

I opened my heart to her and she… was smiling?!

* * *

'So… as an oni you want to be with humans?'

Smiling, Ran placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on her chest as she looked out towards the nightsky.

Night has fallen before I knew it and the moon was up, shining in it's glory. The two of us were basked in the sight and I marveled at it silently.

'My service, to Yukari-sama as a shikigami… is different from the way I live in the Yakumo Household.

Because of the bond of the Name 'Yakumo'. Name is power and it identifies who you are, Suika. You are Ibuki Suika, feel proud of your name as I do of mine. Ran of the Yakumo family.'

As she spoke to me, I could sense that she believe in every word as the smile on her face never once faltered and as she turned her head to me, her eyes sparkled with joy.

'Waiting on someone's arrival, no matter the cost, no matter how late they might be. What state they will be in and never once feeling frustrated about it… that is the meaning of the word 'family'.'

'…'

It just sounds silly, waiting for someone even though you know she won't appreciate it.

But…

But in the end of the day, I understand where she is coming from…

The feeling of anticipation… the one thing a family get's it's strength and warmth from is from a simple: 'Welcome home…' when one returns home.

'so…'

As I thought about it, the sadder I became and I looked down towards the floor, in guilt and in shame at what I was saying.

'Was the food at the shrine good?'

Standing up suddenly, Ran placed a hand on my head before turning her back at me and questioning me.

'…'

Nodding, I waited for the final affirmation of my feelings as I tried my best not to cry out loud for her sake.

'… You should hurry back, Reimu is probably waiting for you now…'

'…mmm…'

That Ran, that sly fox… how could she do such a thing!!

Breaking my resolve just like that, with a short conversation she just shot a hole through me, looked through my heart and throw me back to where I was in the first place.

'R-Ran… …'

You idiot…

'Thank you…'

Crying out loud now, I hugged Ran and sobbed hysterically, ignoring my prestige and pride as an Oni just for the night.

--

'It was fun, Ran!! We should drink again one day!'

Waving goodbye to Ran, I hurried back home with a couple of snacks from Ran to placate Reimu when I got home.

It sure got late… she is bound to be mad.

'Well… isn't this the resident big liar.'

Flinching at the word liar, I turned back and shouted at the intruder who had just stepped out of nowhere to confront me.

'I'M NOT A LIAR, YOU PEEPING TOM!'

'My my, such harsh words from a fellow accomplice and guilty party.'

Narrowing her eyes, Yakumo Yukari appeared in front of me and I admit, I was intimidated by her entrance.

The sky suddenly turned dark as if she wished for it and as I watched, various hands pulled the way for her and as she stepped down gracefully on the floor in front of me, the smile that she wore un-nerved me.

It was as if she had been spying on me the whole time by accusing me to be a liar. Could she read right through me?

Her shadow totally covered my small stature and I took a step back out of nervousness.

'A-Ahh…'

'Ever since you lost to Reimu… you're always going back to the shrine and helping her out… You even sleep with her, eat with her and play with her…'

'You're just a member of the Shrine now, aren't you? And here you are, waltzing in like you belong here and claiming to want to go back to the Oni world. You big faker.'

Her harsh words struck me cold and I was paralyzed to the spot even when Yukari, her hands a pale white stroked my chin.

'Is that the way oni interact with people?'

The cold sneer that she gave me was if I was slapped and I looked away from her, lost to those eyes.

She was leading me along as she spoke but I could not resist not listening to her…

'Of course not, it's not really in your plans, Suika. Don't you get it, you're lesser of an Oni than you were now.'

Hiding her face under her handy fan, Yakumo Yukari's face was suddenly illuminated by the moon as the dark clouds slowly ran away.

'Humans and Oni. Within the grayness that is the border… there is no place for you, even in there, Suika.'

'Y-Yukari…'

Finding my voice, I gripped my hand tightly as I prepared for the worst to befall me.

'You know Suika… I don't really want to see you suffer anymore…'

'What did you friends have to say about you living as an oni, I wonder?'

**Don't listen to her!!**

My rational mind was fighting so hard within me not to listen to her tempting words. Her icy cold hands were like ice that was piercing into me and gaining an influence in me.

'NO!! KEEP AWAY!!'

The inner fight won, I swung my fist mightily at her as I launched myself into the air.

'… it's useless even if you tried, Suika.'

'SHUT THE HELL UP!!'

Putting my all in that single concentrated punch, I was shell shocked when hundred of hands did the impossible.

'!!'

Grabbing my fist, they entwined themselves over it, at Yukari's command no doubt and repulsed me a few feet away, dragging a cloud of dust in my wake.

As I crawled to my feet, I twirled my hands around for any signs of damage and when I was certain there were none, leapt to my feet.

The counter blow was shocking but it felt more of a slap then a blow.

Still, it was quite the hit and I was tearing as it stung very much like a real slap.

'Y-YOU!!'

'!?'

As I prepared myself for another go at her, I was surprised to see that Yukari was shaking as she stared at me. Hollow eyes met with mine and I shrank back again, not out of fear but out of confusion. Her eyes seemed a bit weird and…

Was that tears?

'W-why won't you understand?'

'Whenever you come close to people… They will betray you… they'll hurt you…'

Yukari's voice was breaking up as she cried to me. The tears that had not flowed flowed freely down her cheeks like a small river and I found myself unable to watch and I looked away.

'For youkai like us, who lives long life… it will happen over and over and over again… I… I know that, Suika. I share that.'

Placing a hand on her chest, Yukari walked over to me and even as I placed both hands out to stop her from coming further, she bend down and hugged me.

'I've felt that so many times! What do you think I remembered after all those years…'

'Years of rejection, of betrayal… of hurt… of loneliness… from the people that I thought loved me and I loved back.

'Time and time again, they left me after finding out who I am… time and time again… they left me as I out lived them… I always live while they don't, Suika! How do you think I would liked it… after the many heartbreaks, expectations of the next friend I would make…'

Yukari's voice was really shaking now and it was not a pretty sight. She was like a hurt animal, a person with so many scars and past memories that it must have hurt so much.

--

'…'

'So… what will you offer me… Yukari?'

In her, I see myself as well. My reflection was just staring in front of me.

And so…

I asked her, asked the devil in purple clothing's…

What would the devil's deal be.

'I want you…'

'To…'

'Be my shikigami, Suika…'

'?!'

Shock could not have sufficiently described what I felt then.

It was a mixture of horror, disbelief and of course, expectations?

My face must have been classic as I just stoned there, staring at the tearing Yukari, the Devil in disguise as she raised my chin to look at her in the eyes.

'It would be fitting for you to take on the Yakumo Family name, someone who belong to no-one, who has nothing to do with humans and of onis.'

* * *

It would be easy to say yes and my soul, my heart broken heart screamed for me to say yes.

_The bonds of the Yakumo…_

Ran's words repeated in my mind and it sounded intoxicating, the look of happiness and bliss and joy all mixed in one package as she waited for Yukari.

If… If I could feel that same feelings…

And for Yukari, who is as strong as me… the both of us… will never be afraid of being rejected again…

We wouldn't need anyone else!!

We… we…

'_Waiting on someone's arrival, no matter the cost, no matter how late they might be. What state they will be in and never once feeling frustrated about it… that is the meaning of the word 'family'.'_

Family.. I could have a family for real… a family that I could share my experiences with, my life with no regrets…

I wouldn't even need to go back to the Oni world… and…

To be called..

A liar…

They would accept me…

'-family?'

They would accept me not as the strongest of Gensokyo, but as an individual…

The ties… of the Yakumo…

The devil's deal never felt so tempting before…

It would be easy and it still remained easy for me to say yes, to have the same answer as my heart was telling meto say.

There is no strings attached… just to serve one… for an endless lifetime of… acceptance…

Without me noticing, tears had been flowing down my cheeks for the third time today as her words suddenly reminded me of another deal that I had sighed before…

'_So…'_

'_was…'_

'_The Hakurei's rice good?'_

_--_

The image of Ran was interrupted by a strong, freak gust of wind that brought cherry blossoms flying over to cover my line of sight.

When they cleared, I was seated in bright sunlight, the Hakurei table in front of me and a set of rice and miso soupplaced in front of me.

'…'

Seated in front of me, with her elbow on her table and a silly grin on her face…

Hakurei Reimu smiled at me.

That's right…

Reimu is there…

has been there for me…

She accepts me for who I am, an oni…

I… why do I care being called a liar so much… was it because I hated rejection…

t-those…

those people aren't my family…

Those who call me liars are…

Are…

NOT MY FAMILY!!

Even if Reimu… even if Marisa… even if everyone of them… leaves before me… they liked me. They… they will never betray me…

R-Reimu…

You… you…

The smile on your face as you spoke with me…

The shy, embarrassed look when I teased you.

The joyous giggle that you would give when we both share a joke…

The cheerful good morning that you would tell me when I wake up, no matter how late…

The resigned look on your face after I went home drunk and as you greeted me back with a sighing welcome back.

And…

The grin on your face as you told me to tuck in, no matter how late it is…

She is waiting for me… and might still be waiting…

'M-My…'

Who cares about what others think… she is my family. The only one that I have…

Even… even if she dies…

'F-Fa…'

Even if she leaves before me, she will not hurt me… as… she likes me and I would…

The things that I would… want to tell her are…

'Fa..fami…'

There are many things that she has yet to show me!!

There are… so many things that I've yet to do with her…

And…

And…

SO MANY THINGS THAT I WANT TO SAY TO YOU, REIMU!

'REIMU, YOU ARE MY FAMILY!!'

* * *

'Get your hands off me, old Hag.'

Rebutting her, I dragged myself back to reality and I made a disgusted face as I glared at Yukari.

'W-What?'

The look on her face only made me want to punch her lights out even more. There was nothing beautiful about her, she was just an old hag, that's all.

The Devil's Deal, is done and I am having no part in it.

'You want me to be your shikigami?'

Rolling my fist, I readied a stance as the side of my mouth started to twitch in anger.

'I'm SUIKA, OF THE IBUKI CLAN.'

I was getting mad and when I do, hell could roll over for all I care, I'm going to get rid of the eyesore that tried to lead me astray.

'We're confident in my strength, and we only follow a strong leader.'

Punching the floor, I showed her the strength of an oni when I opened up a huge crater that could fill a kid's swimming pool easily.

'THEREFORE!'

Pointing a finger at her, I lowered my thumb down before roaring.

'REIMU BEAT ME, BUT YOU DIDN'T, OLD HAG!'

Sneering, I stomped the floor before tossing my bottle of sake away and readying my fists.

'I HAVE NO REASON TO FOLLOW YOU! YOU'RE JUST IN MY WAY!'

'An excellent speech, as expected from you, Suika.'

Smiling as she watched me lunge at her, Yukari opened her parasol and waved her hands about, as if urging me on.

'Fine, then you'd better prepare yourself!'

As I jumped right into the bounded field of danmaku, the sole image I could see was of Reimu, Reimu sitting at the table, waiting for me to return.

There are…

So many things…

That I want to tell you, Reimu…

Even when you leave me eventually,

I will not be sad..

As…

I've spent the best times of my life with you…

And the best of yours… with me.

So wait for me…

'REIMU!!'

* * *

'So… you lost, didn't you?'

'mm…'

Greeting lady Yukari at the door, I shook my head at her tattered appearance and sighed when she dived to my lap and started sobbing.

'GOD THAT IS SO UNFAIR!! AND SUIKA WAS SO CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE TO BEING MINE!! I wanted to hug her to sleep everyday, fees her cakes with a fork and-'

Trailing off, I almost spat out the tea that I was drinking when Lady Yukari remarked.

'Ran, I smell someone else on you… are you cheating on me and Chen?'

Seeing Chen's ears perking up, I hurriedly denied all her nonsense before offering an explanation that would pacify the both of them.

'It was probably Suika…'

Tugging on my apron, I smiled when I remembered how she cried on me for a short while.

'She was crying on me earlier on after confiding that she didn't have a home to go to…'

'She started crying when she thought about her home, the oni world… something must have happened there tomake her feel unwanted…'

'Oh..'

_So… that was why she was able to resist me…_

_She could refuse me… even when I offered something that was close to her heart,_

_That of a family…_

_She couldn't possibly refuse that…_

_That's why she refused to be my shikigami…_

_She had…_

_Someone else…_

_­_

'Impossible, my plan was foiled by you, Ran!!'

Suddenly striking out at me with a smile on her face, I hurriedly ran off from lady Yukari as she chased me all over the room, a mirror on her hand as she laughed and laughed at herself and me.

The tears that trickled out were a mixture of disappointment, resentment towards me and happiness for Suika's future.

Lady Yukari was not happy that she did not get Suika as a shikigami, a fact that I was due to my actions and I was paying for it by having my cheeks pulled.

'Didn't Lady Yukari… lose to her on… purpose…'

_Did I lose to her on purpose?_

_When I looked at her smiling, determined face as she wiped away her tears and challenged me._

… _it was as if…_

_Something broke my resolve to have her…_

_Well…_

_No matter…_

'I'm a youkai, like you. I didn't get serious into it, that's all.'

* * *

A new day was welcomed by the Shrine maiden of the Hakurei shrine as the sunlight crept over to warm her body.

Yet, the thing that woke her up was the crinkling of the news paper that was placed over the bowl of rice and the bowl of miso soup that she had guarded the whole night.

'ish good… though it's cold.'

The sound of chewing finally roused her awake and as she looked up, blood raised to her face as she saw who was smiling and staring at her.

The resident Oni of the Hakurei Shrine…

'Back! Aww sleepy red-white is as red as her name, ish!'

'Stupid…'

Embarrassed, the Shrine maiden wiped away the tears that she had shed the night before and she looked away before muttering her welcome.

'…wel-…'

'welcome back… Suika.'

Epilogue: (of sorts)

'Reimu…'

'Yes, Suika?'

As the two of us tucked in to breakfast, I snuggled beside her before pinching her nose.

'You're all red.'

'W-What!!'

Clapping her hands together, Reimu pushed me away before scolding me.

'No conversation when your mouth is full!'

'Changing the subject, are we? Well, I guess you can't help it when your face looks so happy'

Giggling as I teased her, I winked when she clapped her hands on her face and denied furiously again.

'NO I AM NOT!'

'Now you really are… ha ha'

Laughing as the crimson hue spread all over her face and deepened in color, I turned away as I too was trying hard not to blush.

'Say, Reimu.'

'Yes?'

'… teach me how to be a shrine maiden…'

'…'

'… I… want to… be with you at the Shrine…'

'… mm…'

'Forever… as long as I can…'

'… mm mm…'

-The End-


End file.
